


Just Because

by edenbound



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Other, non-binary Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: A little morning kissing, cuddling, and miscellaneous acts of snuggly affection.





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> Today is awful because one of our bunnies is sick. This is a feelgood fic for my wife, therefore.
> 
> Once more, there is no angst about gender or sexuality in this fic. It is implied that Crowley engages in sex with Aziraphale despite lacking the inclination.

"Covers," Aziraphale says, firmly. Well, he's been saying a lot of things, but the first thing Crowley really registers is 'covers'.

"Wha?"

"You stole them. All of them."

There's a pout in his voice, which isn't tolerable, so Crowley makes a concerted effort to ungum his eyes, wriggle his jaw, and slither somewhat out of the covers, freeing up a corner to allow Aziraphale to unwind him. "Mmf. C'mere."

Aziraphale does. His skin is cool against Crowley's, but it warms quickly, and Crowley presses them together as much as possible, puts his arms around the angel, and does his best to warm him up with a rather heated kiss. Kissing is nice, and the skin is nice too; this is one part of physical intimacy which Crowley understands the appeal of, squishy human forms notwithstanding. He enjoys, too, the little noises Aziraphale makes, and the sigh of contentment once the kiss naturally breaks. Crowley wraps himself a little tighter around his angel.[1]

“What will it be today?” Aziraphale asks, after quite a while of kissing, nuzzling, and assorted other affectionate morning activities. Crowley is a little surprised by the interruption, as he was rather expecting Aziraphale to want, well, _more_.

“Mmm?”

“Do you feel like wearing a skirt, or those trousers which are _so_ very tight across the seat?”

Crowley smiles into the curve of Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Mmm, I think you might be expressing a preference there.”

“My dear, it’s merely a suggestion. I prefer _you_ , in all your shapes.”

The damnable thing is, he means it. Crowley knows for sure he does not deserve this, the easy acceptance of his cover-stealing, sex-indifferent, gender-bending ways. It’s all very demonic, and Crowley has spent far too many years worrying about how Aziraphale feels about it.[2] Since it turns out that Aziraphale feels just _fine_ about it, Crowley is beginning to suspect that he does too.

“The skinny jeans?” he asks.

“Is that what they’re called?”

“You don’t fool me,” Crowley says, sweeping his fingers across Aziraphale’s torso just for the sake of touching him, for the sake of his soft intake of breath and his smile. “You know exactly what they’re called. In fact, I think you’ve been trolling me when it comes to fashion for _years_ , angel.”

“Would I do a thing like that?” Aziraphale asks, right as his fingers dig into the worst most ticklish spot he knows of. “Oops,” he says, in reply to Crowley’s shriek.

Crowley draws himself up, taking most of the covers with him. “For that, I _will_ wear the skinny jeans. But _you_ won’t be allowed to touch. Not even if you pout.”

Aziraphale pouts. Crowley kisses the pout and clambers out of bed determinedly. Turns back and gives Aziraphale one more kiss, just because he can.

* * *

* * *

[1] Yes, he’s possessive. You can try suing him if you like: he’d rather enjoy the experience, if only for the novelty.

[2] Given the demonic reputation for appetites of all kinds, you might find this statement surprising. It’s not that Crowley hasn’t tempted anyone to have sex, or even that he hasn’t had sex himself, but most demons take a no more than academic interest in sex for its own sake, and even the advent of sex with Aziraphale has not changed Crowley’s basic nature.


End file.
